Late Night Drabbles
by WhoNeedsNormality
Summary: I asked my friend to give me five random words, and wrote short pairings drabbles for the Late Night Crew with those words. Drabbles of my favorite LNC ships, canon or crack. No disrespect intended to the LNC. Rated T for some sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Cry x Snake - Cat

He screamed my name as he neared his release. "CRY..."He let out a satisfying groan as he came. We both laid there panting. Sex with Snake was always amazing... we began spooning each other, gently. He looked really rough and tough, but in reality, he was a big cuddle bunny. And I was okay with that. He began nuzzling my neck and I moaned in pleasure, still aroused even though we'd just fucked. This was absolute heaven. We continued cuddling, not planning to move any time soon. But then, the worst possible thing happened. Meow...

I groaned. DAMN CAT. I wanted to strangle the thing. I hoped that he would only meow once, and tried to continue spooning Snake, but he continued, only growing more persistent (the cat, not Snake). Eventually I knew he wouldn't stop unless I did something about it. With a heavy sigh, I slid out of bed, and made my way lazily downstairs, Snake loyally following behind. "You stupid cat," I muttered. His food bowl was empty. Fuck. I filled it, watching the little bastard eat his heart out. I shook my head at him. "You dumb fuck," I spat. I loved my cat but this was too much.

Snake scowled at me. "Don't say that to the poor little thing!" he snapped. I forgot that he had a soft spot for animals. Snake bent down and gently began scratching his head, as he growled a bit, as he was enjoying his food. I heard Snake whispering, "Are you a good kitty, AK? Yes, you're a good kitty, good boy." I rolled my eyes. Damn cat. First he interrupts our spooning, and then he steals my lover's affection. But Snake doesn't seem to mind. He glances up at me and smirks at my annoyed expression. "Jealous, much?" I roll my eyes again and huff in response.

**A/N: Awww isn't that cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning. If you don't like kinky shit, GTFO.**

Cry x Jund - Bubbles

Cry sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But no one else had wanted to take the job. Jund had broken his leg doing stupid stunts at the skate park. And now he needed assistance for pretty much everything. One particularly demanding task was bathing...he normally showered, but he obviously couldn't with a broken leg. And Cry was the one stuck as bath helper... he sighed again. When they got to Jund's place, Cry helped him out of the car. They walked together to his front door, in the house, and into the bathroom. Cry felt incredibly uncomfortable, he'd rarely ever been in a bathroom with someone else since he was a young child. But he had to help his friend. After setting Jund's crutch against the wall, he helped Jund undress, shielding his eyes a bit. He felt very awkward helping his male friend get naked, when they weren't even about to do anything sexual. He knew it'd be polite to not look, but when he caught a glimpse of Jund's body, he was surprised. Hmm, not bad...

Cry shook his head. Don't think like that! He cleared his mind and then helped Jund in the bathtub, both of them were blushing incredibly. Understandably so, they'd never been so close to each other while one of them was naked. Eventually Jund got settled in the tub. He turned on the faucet and wet his hair and body. Then he looked up. "The bubbles. Cry, can you get the bubbles for me?" he asked shyly. Cry groaned. Bubbles? He reached up and grabbed the bubbles from the top shelf. Doing so, his junk brushed against Jund' shoulder. Jund stiffened. He blushed a bit. He hoped Cry didn't notice, but his friend did. Cry shyly handed the bottle of bubbles to Jund. Jund opened it up and poured a mass amount into the bath. As it filled with bubbles, he sighed in content. Then he smiled sneakily at Cry. "Hey buddy, wanna join me?" he asked. Cry didn't know whether or not to take it as a joke, but the next thing he knew, Jund had pulled him into the bath. Cry was pretty much straddling him , against his (Cry's) will. He blushed even harder. Then Jund asked the most appropriate, yet inappropriate question possible. "Hey, Cry, what's the scientific term for water sex? Hydrophilia? And are you into it?"

The bubbles made it better.

**A/N: So I'm really pissed because the author of my all time FAVORITE PewDieCry fic, Helium Angst, has had her account hacked and all her stories deleted. It happened almost a month ago but I just found out after going to read the fanfic and then realizing it didn't exist anymore. I'm really upset and sad because that fic was fucking amazing and now I'll never be able to read it again. The author also wrote some other really good Cry related stories. It's just very sad :( Ah well. Enjoy my hydrophiliac porn fic.**

**Merry Christmas motherfuckers, btw 3**


End file.
